


My Dear, Lycanthrope

by levviewrites909



Series: Howlin' For You [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More Fluff, Porn With Plot, Smut, handjobs, i really want mollymauk to call caleb "my dear", like comforting smut, werewolf!caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levviewrites909/pseuds/levviewrites909
Summary: The party had been traveling together for months now, and Caleb had somehow been able to avoid explaining why he disappears once a month.Caleb sneaks in through the wrong window after one of his shifts. Mollymauk gives him something to help with the pain.





	My Dear, Lycanthrope

**Author's Note:**

> The theories about Caleb being a werewolf are fan-fucking-tastic and I couldn't help myself. I'm going to make this into an out-of-order series about Caleb being a werewolf and bonding with the others, especially Mollymauk and Fjord. Also, Molly calling Caleb "dear" gives me LIFE.
> 
> (Also, please excuse mistakes. I don't have a beta reader and I am terribly impatient).

“Mollymauk, I appreciate this but is it really necessary?”

“Yes.”

Caleb exhaled deeply, despising how much it hurt to do something as simple as  _ breathing.  _ His whole body felt terrible, like his bones had been run through a taffy puller and then molded back into their original shape. His stomach was churning at the brief flashes of memories from the past twelve hours. Guilt was settling heavily on his shoulders, making it hard to sit up straight. 

He watched Mollymauk from his spot perched on the bed. The tiefling had pulled numerous herbs and vials from his bag and was now mixing and combining all of them. Caleb couldn’t quite see what was in the bowl he was mixing, but the smell was a horrendous onslaught against his senses and he worried about its purpose.

It was early, 6:43 in the morning to be exact. The others hadn’t awaken yet, still rewarding themselves for the defeat of the monstrous beasts that had been terrorizing Alfield. Despite the victory occurring just a few days ago, the group had decided to spend a bit more time in town. Jester and Beauregard were still determined to scrounge up some healing potions, and a lot of them weren’t ready to make their way towards Zadash just yet.

“Listen, I didn’t mean to wake you. We should both just go back to bed.”

Mollymauk didn’t even bother replying this time. He was quietly humming something under his breath, a tune that Caleb faintly remembered from one of the circus acts.

The room was cold. The open window was letting in a nasty cold breeze that had Caleb sniffling. It wasn’t as if he was dressed for the weather-- after all he  _ had  _ climbed through the window in nothing but his underpants. 

The inn they were staying in was nicer than their original one. Alfield had happily given them six rooms for their remaining stay, another way to say thank you for the return of their citizens and defeating the gnolls. 

Caleb had miscalculated which window would lead to the room he was sharing with Nott, and ended up falling into Molly’s. He’d had a sword at his throat in an instant, the frigid chill of the blade pressed right against his skin-- wet with blood that wasn’t his own.

Molly had briefly apologized for the mixup. He had  helped Caleb to his feet, looked him over once, still in the dark with only the glow of his sword illuminating the bottom of his face. He smiled, then told Caleb to take a seat and not to move.

Caleb could have left, he knew he could have. And yet, he took a seat and continued to sit.

Mollymauk hadn’t explained what exactly he was doing, and didn’t bother to explain it when he finally handed a bowl full of strange viscous liquid over to Caleb.

Caleb’s face screwed up at the strong overpowering scent of herbs. “This smells awful.”   


“Maybe so, but it will help with the soreness,” Mollymauk explained. 

Caleb shifted the bowl in his hands, confused on how it could be so hot if Molly hadn’t applied any heat to it. As he turned it on its side, he watched the sludge very slowly shift, though for the most part it held firm. It looked black until Caleb held it up towards the lantern on the bedside table, the light revealed its true deep green color.

“Is it magical?” Caleb looked up at Molly, who was standing in front of him patiently. His tail flicked back and forth slowly behind him, a motion that Caleb thought of as cat-like. That, paired with the slight tilt of his head as he looked at Caleb expectantly, made Caleb’s heart thump a bit faster. It was endearing, somehow persuasive.

“Uh, if I say yes will that make you more likely or less likely to use it?”

Caleb sighed and dipped his index and middle finger into the liquid, pulling out a small glob. He put it to his nose and sniffed it. He gagged and immediately regretted taking such a hearty sniff.

“Do I ingest this?”

“Oh, no. You put it on your muscles where you’re especially sore,” Molly explained. 

Caleb’s heart raced at the implication. He raised an eyebrow, tried not to panic. “Why would you assume I’m sore?”

Molly chuckled. “Caleb, you may be clever, but I am too.”

Caleb bit his lip and looked down at the bowl. The left side of his neck itched, felt like it was on fire. It pulsed and throbbed right before his shift, and after -- an uncomfortable feeling that always reminded him of what he was. The bite mark was almost like a brand.

He raised his head and looked up at Molly, it was hard to tell where his gaze was locked. Mollymauk was hard to read in general, hard to understand. He was an enigma, and his actions and words constantly contradicted each other and yet-- Caleb was leaning towards trusting him.

“Is this specifically for victims of lycanthropy,” Caleb asked. His voice stumbled over the last word, it felt  _ wrong  _ in his mouth, like it was mocking at him.

Molly shook his head. “No. Just for general soreness. It works very well for your kind of soreness, though. I promise.”

Caleb nodded. He looked down at his bare chest, cringed at the deep bruises already blooming over his pale skin. He rubbed the bit of the gloop he had on his fingers on the left side of his chest, gasping at the warm tingles that immediately broke out under his skin. He couldn’t exactly help the noise, though, the feeling was overwhelming.

Caleb looked up at Molly, eyes wide. “Y-you said there was no magic in this?”

“There isn’t,” Molly said. “It’s just an old Tealeaf family recipe. The herbs react with each other and... it feels quite good, no?”

“Y-yep,” Caleb grunted. “I should go back to my room and… get to using this.”

As he moved to stand, Molly stepped a bit closer and interrupted his movements. “Or… you could stay and I could help you apply it. It’s sort of tricky if you aren’t used to it.”

Caleb blinked. His brain’s initial reaction was a panicked  _ no.  _ Letting someone touch him when he’s like this? It was almost unimaginable. But then he remembered who this was… it was  _ Mollymauk. _

Molly, who had pressed a soft kiss to his forehead when he had gone into a stupor during their battle with the manticore. Molly, who had lended him an old faded book on blood rituals and their history, one that Caleb found incredibly interesting. Molly, who had offered himself up as someone Caleb could speak to. Molly, whose first reaction to his arrival this very night was not to kick him out or to slay him on the spot, but to make some herbal mixture to help sooth his pain.

Caleb exhaled shakily, then nodded. “Alright.”

The grin that spread over Molly’s face was one of excitement, of something else that made Caleb’s stomach flutter. 

“Wonderful. Lay on your stomach, we’ll start with your back.”

Caleb nodded and took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. He handed the bowl back to Molly, then started to slowly move to lay on his stomach. His movements were slow and awkward, each shift of his muscles caused such intense pain.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Caleb normally didn’t like this. He didn’t like needing people to help him, to look after him. It was too peculiar. One only helped others if they truly cared for them, or if they wanted something out of them. Caleb didn’t even want to  _ try  _ to imagine what Molly might want from him in return for something like this.

Caleb ended up finally laying flat on his stomach, his muscles surprisingly pleased with the pressure against his aching abdomen and chest. He rested his cheek on the pillow, away from the lantern on the bedside table and instead towards the window. The faint light of morning had been blocked by thick, grey clouds. They looked heavy with rain.

“Is there anywhere you don’t want me to touch you?”

Mollymauk’s voice was much softer than Caleb was used to. Caleb was used to Mollymauk’s performance voice, the one with the flashy lure and the sharp hook that he used to reel people in. He wasn’t using any bait though, nor any hook. It was just…  _ Molly.  _

“The obvious places,” Caleb said.

“What’s obvious to you might not be obvious to me.”

Caleb chuckled. “Stay away from anywhere below my hips and above the bottom of my ass.”

“Got it.” 

Caleb felt the bed dip beside him, then felt the solid weight of Mollymauk straddle the backs of his thighs. He didn’t sit down completely, mindful of how sore Caleb might be.

Caleb shivered at the first touch of Molly’s fingers, gentle traces down his spine and over the muscles of his shoulders. The next touches were firm, Molly’s palms running over the expanse of his back and putting enough pressure on the skin for Caleb to  _ feel  _ the ache.

He let out a quiet hiss, and Molly’s touch lightened up.

“This isn’t going to feel the best at first. Tell me if it hurts too much.”

Caleb didn’t reply, he was too busy gasping at the feeling of a sizable glob of warm liquid plopping onto his spine. Immediately he could feel the tingles, starting out strong and then ebbing out from that point into the immediate areas. 

Molly started spreading it around, his touch firm as he rubbed it into Caleb’s skin. The feeling was wonderful-- painful but in a good, different way from the other ache.  _ That  _ soreness gave way to this other feeling, the heat and the tingles and something else that Caleb couldn’t quite describe.

As the minutes dragged on, he felt Molly’s weight settle onto his upper thighs. Caleb didn’t mind it, too pleased with the treatment he was getting on his back. 

He moaned quietly whenever Molly’s fingers found a particular painful spot. Each time their skin made contact  it seemed to ease the pain, soften it to something more manageable

“You have lots of knots in your back, Caleb. You carry lots of stress.”

As Molly said so, he pressed his fingers down a bit harder, massaging the area in small circles. 

Caleb let out an embarrassing noise, something between a whimper and a groan of pleasure as the pain in that one particular spot dispersed. Mollymauk hadn’t commented on it, only pressed down harder.

He kept doing that, kept massaging even after Caleb knew all of that herbal remedy had been pressed into his skin. He could still faintly feel the tingles, but at this point he only cared about the points of contact between himself and Molly.

Caleb was so lost in the pressure. His eyes fluttered closed as Molly continued the ministrations. He felt sleepy, but he didn’t want to fall asleep during something like this. He nearly jumped when he felt warm breath on the back of his neck.

“Do you want to turn over now?” Molly’s voice sounded like silk in Caleb’s ear, a gentle rumble that sent a shiver down Caleb’s spine.

“Are your hands not tired yet, Tealeaf?” His voice sounded sleepy in his own ears.

Molly chuckled. The sound of it was heavenly in Caleb’s ear. “I don’t mind going for a bit longer.”

Molly slid off of Caleb’s legs so he could turn over. Caleb immediately missed the pressure. He expected pain when he moved to turn over, and while the ache was still there it wasn’t as debilitating as it was before. 

He laid back and rested his head on the lumpy pillows. As he looked up at Molly, who was dressed down to a soft pair of baggy pants, he realized the sort of position they were in. And when Molly slid between his legs, Caleb’s heart sped up.

He hoped Molly couldn’t tell how flustered he was, how excited he was. His muscles felt like dough, soft and gooey. He was eager to feel Molly’s hands on him again, to have his attention.

The anxiousness from before had mostly bled away. It was now only a tiny little nugget of worry in the back of Caleb’s mind, easily overpowered by everything else.

Molly scooped up another glob of the paste. His eyes met Caleb’s, deep red and practically glowing. His smirk looked hungry, and it made Caleb’s stomach churn.

Molly leaned over Caleb and started rubbing the liquid over his collarbone. Caleb gasped at the feeling. Everything felt more intimate like this, being able watching Molly’s lithe fingers trace over skin. It was so sensual.

Caleb was suddenly wondering what Molly was thinking, wondering what Molly saw when he looked down at Caleb like this. His wonder must’ve shown on his face.

“What’re you thinking about, dear?”

Caleb sighed. He was unconsciously keening into the touches. The heat and the tingles and the pressure was just so perfect. He could almost forget about the events of the night before, could almost forget about the events of the past decades of his life.

He was almost entirely dedicated to the present, dedicated to the way Molly’s hands were turning him into putty. Some part of him wanted Molly to touch him more, for Molly to surround him entirely and take care of all of his soreness. That part of his mind was growing, building a fantasy that sounded more and more appealing by the second.

“I’m not really sure,” Caleb mumbled.

“That’s bullshit,” Molly said, smirking. “You’re clever, Caleb. You know what you’re thinking. You might not know exactly what it  _ means _ , but you know what it  _ is _ .”

His hands were moving down Caleb’s chest, tracing over his ribcage. Caleb hoped Molly didn’t find him unsightly. He knew that he was thin. He didn’t eat as often and as well as he should. It wasn’t until two weeks ago that he had enough coin to even think about eating three meals a day. He glanced up at Molly’s face and the worry was wiped away as he watched Molly lick his lips, watching him practically in awe. Caleb moaned a bit too loudly at the feeling, the sound rumbling from his throat and into the open air.

“As much as I love hearing that sound, you might want to keep it down. Our neighbours might think we’re up to something.”

Caleb blushed, swallowed thickly. He wondered if Molly kept thinking about that too, about the feeling of Caleb melting underneath his palms. He wondered if Molly thought it was as arousing as Caleb did.

Caleb felt Molly’s hands shift lower, softly moving over his stomach and then even lower. They stopped at the waistband of his boxers, tracing over the soft skin. 

Caleb lifted his head to watch, felt heat pool deep in his belly at the soft careful touches. He was fairly sure the tingles were no longer a result of the herbal medicine, but instead just from the fact that it was  _ Molly  _ touching him like this. 

Caleb looked up and saw that Molly was looking at him, red eyes roaming over his face then his chest and then lower. Caleb followed his gaze, realizing suddenly that he was achingly hard and straining against his old pair of boxers.

They were still for a few long moments. The tension between them was burning, it was like a rubberband pulled taut, just waiting to snap.

Molly bit his bottom lip, staring down at Caleb like he was a meal to devour. He fanned his fingers out over Caleb’s pale skin, then moved to grip his waist and squeeze. 

“Caleb.” His name on Molly’s tongue was one of the most beautiful sounds Caleb had ever heard.

Caleb swallowed thickly. He suddenly felt confident, felt a voice rising up inside of him to ask for more.

“I-I know what I said earlier about limits,” Caleb started. His voice sounded shaky, calm and subdued and  _ wanting.  _ It got Molly’s attention. Molly made eye contact with him, mouth slightly ajar, waiting for permission.

“I take it back.”

Molly leaned forward swiftly, bracing one hand next to Caleb’s head. He was able to hover just over his face, and he slipped his fingers under Caleb’s chin, forcing his head back to uncover the pale expanse of his neck. He smirked down at Caleb, leaned closer again to brush their lips together.

“Say that you want me, Caleb.”

“I want you,” Caleb whispered. It was like a switch was flipped, and the tension between them exploded. 

Molly’s lips were soft, hot and demanding. He licked into Caleb’s mouth, immediately deepening the kiss. Caleb arched up into him, trying to press their chests together.

The fingers under Caleb’s chin moved downwards, tracing over his neck and collarbones. The touches left trails of fire in their wake, as soft fingertips soon shifted to the soft scratch of nails.  They brushed over his ribs, tracing each one slowly and individually. Caleb squirmed as the fingers moved lower, tracing over his stomach only briefly before finally finding themselves at the waistband of his boxers. 

Mollymauk’s fingers stopped there, tracing lightly over the soft skin, teasing. Caleb whined into his lips, thrusted his hips towards any contact he could get. He was surprised when he felt Molly press him back down to the bed, didn’t bother fighting it. There was something about Molly taking control that had him melting onto the bed sheets.

Molly pulled back from the kiss, chuckling as Caleb whimpered. He laid soft kisses over his chin and cheeks, breathing hot breaths over his skin.

“Ask nicely and you shall receive, Caleb.”

Caleb wouldn’t disappoint on that front. He wasn’t above begging.

“Please. Please, M-Molly-ah!” 

His stammering was cut off by a moan when Molly’s fingers shifted downwards to stroke Caleb through his underwear. The fabric was wet, and as he thumbed over the head Caleb let out the sweetest sound.  

“You can do better than that,” Mollymauk whispered. He was nipping at Caleb’s jaw, marveling at how easily the redness bloomed over his pale skin. He was fascinated by the feeling of his facial hair against his lips. 

“Molly, please. Please, please touch me. Gods, please.”

Molly smirked and removed his hand, only to slip it under the offending fabric and wrap his long fingers around Caleb’s cock.

A moan ripped out of Caleb’s throat, and Molly rushed to swallow the sound with his mouth. Caleb’s hips stuttered up into Molly’s hand, making his best efforts to get friction. Molly didn’t try to stop him, chuckling into Caleb’s lips and seemingly pleased by the enthusiasm.

For Caleb, it had been awhile. Just the few touches on his cock already had him on edge. He could feel how his dick was already leaking heavily, could feel the telltale heat building in his stomach.

Molly pulled away from the kiss, holding Caleb’s plush bottom lip between his sharp teeth. Caleb groaned at the feeling, forcing his hips up harder. Molly hadn’t even had to move his hand much, though he did squeeze and twist in the most delicious ways. 

Molly kissed down his jaw, sucking marks into his neck as he sped up the strokes of his hand. He brushed his thumb over the head of Caleb’s cock, groaning at the amount of precome that was leaking from him.

“Gods.You’re so hot, I wish I could do this to you forever,” Molly rumbled against his throat. He sucked Caleb’s skin into his mouth and bit down, leaving what he knew would be an impressive love bite that would last for weeks. 

Caleb moaned at the praise, quietly asking for more under his breath. His words seemed to be a combination of slurred common and Zimnian.  He doubted Molly could understand even a bit of what he was saying, but the tiefling didn’t seem to mind.

“You’re so good, Caleb,” Mollymauk praised him. His hand spread up, he tightened his grip.

Caleb was close, his thighs were shaking and his heart was hammering. His moans became broken utters of Molly’s name.

Molly leaned up to Caleb’s ear. He kissed at his earlobe, pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“Come for me, Caleb.”

And Caleb did, back arching off the mattress. The noise that ripped from his throat was loud, and Molly was quick to slap a hand over his mouth to muffle it.

Mollymauk stroked Caleb through his orgasm, whispering quiet praised into his ears while he came down from it. Molly only moved his hand away from Caleb’s lips when Caleb stilled, and then he removed his hand from Caleb’s boxers.

Molly wiped his hand on the bed sheets, shifting to the side so that he was laying besides Caleb instead of on top of him.

“Are you alright?”

Caleb nodded. His body felt lighter than air, more relaxed than it had been in  _ months.  _ He couldn’t quite form words yet, but he wanted Molly closer. He turned over so he could press his face into Mollymauk’s chest, inhaling deeply.

Caleb felt a gentle kiss being pressed to his hair. He smiled.

“How was that?”

“Incredible.” 

Caleb leaned back a bit upon realizing that Molly was hard against his leg. “Oh. Let me-”

“No, not tonight,” Molly said. He put a hand to Caleb’s shoulder and pressed him back onto the bed gently. “This was supposed to be for you, remember?”

Caleb sighed. He wanted to argue, but felt a yawn building up that he fought to hold back.

“Another time,” Caleb murmured sleepily.

“Definitely another time,” Mollymauk nodded. Caleb could hear the smile in his voice, it was just the sweetest sound. 

Molly pressed another kiss to Caleb’s hair. He sat up briefly to pull the discarded sheets up over their bodies. They felt cold on Caleb’s skin, but he knew they would warm up. For now, he burrowed closer to Molly.

“I’m sorry about waking you up,” Caleb mumbled.

“It’s quite alright, dear. I really don’t mind,” Mollymauk assured him. “I was planning on seducing you a bit differently than this, but I can’t complain. As long as it helped you relax.”

Caleb sighed and nodded. He still felt too relaxed for the less pleasurable thoughts to sneak back to the forefront of his mind. They  _ were  _ there though, he could feel them lingering. Caleb was already dreading the worry that would inevitably build up again.

“It did,” Caleb assured him. “I- Molly you cannot tell anybody about my… condition.” 

Molly’s fingers paused their caressing of Caleb’s shoulder, only for a brief moment. Caleb still noticed it though, and Molly covered his hesitation up with a gentle kiss.

“Caleb, I understand where you are coming from, believe me. But, everyone is worried about you. They have no idea what’s going on. You should see the way Fjord worries.”

Molly’s words made Caleb’s chest constrict uncomfortably. The mention of Fjord especially. 

Caleb’s relationship with Fjord was strange. He wasn’t quite sure what it was and what it might be, and especially now that he had sought comfort in Molly. He wondered if anything would change, hoped it wouldn’t be disastrous.

The left side of his neck was itching again, a throbbing sort of feeling inside each individual indentation of the bite. 

“They will only be more worried if they know,” Caleb shook his head. “You never know how they might react-- I am surprised  _ you  _ didn’t kill me on the spot given your background.”

“You forget that I come from a family of weirdos and monsters, dear. A man cursed with lycanthropy is practically nothing compared to the fiend that I apparently ate meals with everyday for years.” 

The bitterness in his voice made Caleb frown. He nuzzled into his chest and glanced up. He could just see Molly’s face, could see his curved horns and the point of his chin. 

“That fiend betrayed you. So could I.”

“I don’t trust easily, Caleb. Believe me when I say that I trust that you would never purposely hurt me, or any of us,” Mollymauk said.

The words were somehow hard to hear, hard to believe perhaps. It was hard for Caleb not to think of himself as a monster, to not remember the things he had done on previous full moons.

A sort of silence hovered over them for a few moments, before Mollymauk spoke again.

“I think if they knew, it would offer some closure. We could figure out an alternative to you running away every full moon and nearly getting yourself killed. They wouldn’t need to worry about you coming back the next morning, not even knowing why you disappeared.”

Caleb sighed. Molly had good points, but he just...he couldn’t.

“I’m not ready,” Caleb whispered. “I have barely come to terms with it myself.”

“It’s your secret to tell, my dear. I won’t say anything if you don’t want me to,” Mollymauk assured him 

Caleb nodded. “Thank you.”

“Why don’t you get some rest? I’ll let Nott know that you’re okay in the morning.”

“Alright. Thank you, again, Mollymauk. For- For  _ everything.” _

Caleb felt Molly press another kiss to the top of his head.

“Of course, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my tumblr about more Critical Role stuff! Find me at smolcactusgay


End file.
